An increasing number of wireless communications devices or mobile devices have Global Positioning System (GPS) chipsets that provide position data. This position data may be used for navigation or other location-based services. Another use of position data is location tagging in which the mobile device stores location data (e.g. location coordinates) for the current location of the device. This enables the user of the device to remember a specific location or to return to that location at a later time. One of the primary shortcomings of current location tagging techniques is that it requires manual input from the user to signal to the device that the current location coordinates are to be stored in memory. If the user of the device forgets to manually tag the location, then the device will not store the location data for subsequent usage.
Techniques for automatically tagging a location would thus be highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.